Relación:Quinn, Santana y Brittany
La Trinidad Impía, también conocida como la Unholy Trinity por su nombre en inglés, es el grupo de amigas conformado por Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce y Santana Lopez. El trío no es visto normalmente en la serie. Información General Quinn y Santana son presentadas en el episodio Pilot, mientras que Brittany lo es en el episodio Showmance. Quinn interpreta a la típica chica mala con sus secuaces, siendo la lider y la cantante, ya que frame|Quinn, Santana y Brittany promocionando la 2da temporada. en ese entonces Santana y Brittany no eran personajes principales, aunque las tres tenían sus propias personalidades: Quinn era mala y egoísta, Santana era competitiva, seductora y egocéntrica, y Brittany era dulce aunque aveces es egoista y mala . El trío se une a New Directions, motivadas por los celos de Quinn, quien decide ingresar al club para mantener a su entonces novio Finn lejos de Rachel. Acompañada de Santana y Brittany, Quinn audiciona con la canción I Say a Little Prayer. El trío se separará, sin embargo, cuando Sue, la entrenadora de las Cheerios, saca a Quinn de las porristas al descubrir por medio de Jacob que Quinn está embarazada. Por consecuencia, Santana es nombrada capitana de las Cheerios, lo cual le brinda una oportunidad para volverse la chica más popular de McKinley. Santana y Brittany continúan siendo mejores amigas, y su singular relación de "amigas con beneficios" da paso a sentimientos más profundos entre las dos. El trío se vuelve a unir en el episodio New York, ya que Santana y Brittany ayudan a Quinn a superar su segunda ruptura con Finn (sucedida en el episodio Funeral) con un corte de cabello. Para "Goodbye", Quinn, Santana y Brittany son tan unidas como en el principio. Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot En Pilot, Quinn y Santana, junto con las Cheerios, se ríen de los vídeos que Rachel sube a MySpace, donde se encuentra ella cantando On My Own, lo cual hace que Quinn haga comentarios en el vídeo que hacen que Rachel se sienta mal de sí misma. Luego, Quinn y Santana caminan por el pasillo de la escuela y se detienen para que Quinn hable con Finn, su novio, y le pregunta porqué esta hablando a Rachel. Al final, Quinn Santana y Sue observan como el Glee Club cantan Don't Stop Believin'. (Brittany no aparece en este episodio). Showmance thumb|214px En Showmance, el trío aparece por primera vez juntas en el club de Celibato, mientras Santana daba vueltas con su falda, Brittany la veía muy sensualmente y Quinn dice: "Dios bendiga al pervertido que inventó las faldas, hay que presumir y no dar nada chicas". Luego, Santana, Quinn y Brittany audicionan para entrar a New Directions cantando I Say A Little Prayer. Al final, las chicas están en la oficina de Sue cuando les dice que serán sus espías en el club Glee. Acafellas En Acafellas, son mostradas tratando de hacer que New Directions caiga, alentando a Mercedes y Kurt para que abandonen el coro y convenciendo a New Directions para contratar a Dakota Stanley. También son vistas de pie y sentadas juntas en más de una ocasión. Cuando Dakota Stanley critica al coro, ellas son las únicas que no reciben una critica negativa, en cambio el les dice que son perfectas y que deben permanecer como son. Preggers En Preggers, son vistas sentadas juntas en la sala de coro cuando el Sr. Schue le da el solo de Tonight a Tina. Después animan al equipo de fútbol junto con el resto de las Cheerios. Finalmente, se pueden ver a Quinn, Brittany y Santana hablando juntas en la sala de coro cuando Puck, Mike y Matt entran al club Glee. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Quinn, Santana y Brittany son vistas sentadas juntas durante le interpretación de April Rhodes de Maybe This Time en la sala de coro. Luego, Brittany le daba un masaje a Santana cuando se enteran por parte de Puck de que Quinn esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Ambas se ve muy sorprendidas por la noticia. Vitamin D En Vitamin D, son vistas juntas en diferentes escenas. En algunos momentos le dan reportajes de New Directions a Sue. También son vistas bailando y cantando juntas en Halo/Walking on Sunshine. thumb|198px Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, apartando a las "minorías" en un grupo llamado los "Chicos de Sue", por lo que aparta a Santana de Quinn y Brittany. Mas tarde, sólo ellas son vistas en la practica de Cheerios, ya que las otras animadoras fueron sacadas del equipo ya que reprobaron español, la asignatura que Will impartía. Quinn canta You Keep Me Hangin' On con coros de Brittany, Santana y las otras animadoras. Mash-Up thumb|left|Brittany, Quinn y Santana bailando "Bust a Move". En Mash-Up, Quinn, Santana y Brittany se les puede ver bailando juntas cuando Will canta Bust a Move. Ballad En Ballad, al final, Santana y Brittany, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn para decirle que los quieren y están con ellos. Durante la canción se pueden ver a Brittany y a Santana abrazando a Quinn. Mattress Quinn esta sentada con Santana y Brittany. Luego, Santana y Brittany están arruinando las fotos de el anuario y Quinn se siente desplazada. Después sale Quinn chantajeando a Sue para aparecer en la foto de las animadoras para este. Sectionals Bailan la coreografía de I Say a Little Prayer para la canción My Life Would Suck Without You. Bad Reputation Quinn hace una lista en la cual menciona a Santana y Brittany. Laryngitis El trío se ve junto ensayando coros mostrandose aburridas. Las tres están en la lista de Rachel. Segunda Temporada Audition thumb|200px|Quinn y [[Santana peleando]] Las tres están juntas mientras que Jacob las entrevista. Después bailan juntas en Empire State of Mind. Luego, Santana va a la oficina de Sue, ya que Sue la remueve del puesto de capitana de las Cheerios y la rebaja al final de la pirámide de porristas, ya que se hizo una operación de busto y Quinn la reemplaza en el puesto. Las dos se pelean y Brittany no esta de acuerdo con ello. Al final, Quinn ve a Santana al final de la pirámide de porristas, lo cual hace que Quinn se sienta mal, pero no hace nada al respecto. Britney/Brittany Son vistas sentadas juntas en la sala de coro. También, las tres cantan y bailan juntas en Toxic, Brittany teniendo mayor participación. Grilled Cheesus Son vistas sentadas juntas tres veces. Duets Mientras que Mercedes y Santana cantan River Deep - Mountain High, Quinn se ve feliz, mientras que Brittany se arregla las uñas. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Las tres comentan cosas sobre el cuerpo de Finn. También las tres tienen solos en la canción Time Warp (Santana sólo en la versión del disco), Quinn teniendo la mayor participación. Never Been Kissed Las tres cantan Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer, Quinn es emparejada con Brittany, mientras que Santana con Tina. También son vistas sentadas juntas. The Substitute thumb|200px|[[Quinn, Santana y Brittany en Forget You.]]Son vistas haciendo coros para Holly Holliday, Mercedes y Artie en la canción Forget You, también lideran la mayoría del bailable. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Las tres bailan California Gurls, después Sue critica la rutina.thumb|left|230px También son vistas animando al equipo de fútbol. Luego, el trío es visto afuera con Sue, cuando Sue dice que Brittany sería thumb|174px lanzada de un cañón, las tres se oponen a eso. Brittany está preocupada, pero Quinn le asegura que no le sucederá nada hablando con Will. Al final, Sue las hace elegir entre estar en las Cheerios o estar en New Directions, al principio eligieron las Cheerios, pero después Finn las convence de volver al glee club. New York Santana y Brittany consolan a Quinn después de romper con Finn. Quinn sabe que Santana aveces tiene relaciones sexuales con Brittany y está de acuerdo con ello, esto viene a que Quinn le responde a Santana "Estoy, alagada Santana, pero yo no estoy en eso" cuando Santana le dice "Creo que ya se como hacerte sentir mejor", pero Santana se refería a hacerse un corte de cabello, thumb|200px lo cual Brittany también está de acuerdo. Después, las tres bailan Light Up The World. Al final, Quinn ayuda a Mike y Sam a sostener a Santana cuando le grita a Rachel en español, Brittany mira a Santana sorprendida. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, Santana y Brittany tratan de hacer que Quinn deje su nuevo look de gótica y volver a New Directions y a las Cheerios, Brittany indica que ellas parecían "Los Tres Mosqueteros", y también Santana dice que las tres durmieron con Puck el mismo año, por eso tienen "tanto" en común. Santana y Brittany admiten extrañar a Quinn como capitana del trío y también dicen que quieren volver a ser su amiga otra vez. Quinn rechaza la oferta diciendoles que son unas tontas al volver con Sue. I Am Unicorn Quinn vuelve a su estilo normal, lo cual, se asume que vuelve al trio. Asian F En este episodio, Santana y Brittany tienen solos en la canción Run The World (Girls), mientras que Quinn es una de las bailarinas principales en la canción, las tres chicas bailan solas cuando las demás chicas de acuestan en el suelo. En Spotlight, Quinn y Santana se ven hablando, mientras que Brittany y Tina hacen coros para Mercedes. The First Time Con Tina, le expresan a Rachel sus opiniones y experiencias sobre el sexo. I Kissed A Girl Santana y Quinn votan por Brittany en las elecciones (Quinn lo hace por que opina que Brittany es "la más mujer"). Quinn y Brittany apoyan a Santana son su sexualidad y hacen coros para ella y Rachel en I Kissed A Girl, al final de la canción las dos abrazan a Santana. Hold On To Sixteen Después de que Quinn entra al baño de mujeres para hablar con Mercedes, Santana y Brittany, las convence de regresar a New Directions, también les dice que las quiere. Al final, Quinn y Santana cantan We Are Young con New Directions mientras que bailan con Brittany. Michael Durante el solo de Quinn, Never Can Say Goodbye, en su casillero se muetran fotos de New Directions, dónde aparecen Santana y Brittany, al final de la canción, las dos abrazan a Quinn. Santana es la primera persona en levantarse y abrazar a Quinn. Heart En Heart, Quinn, junto con el Escuadrón de Dios, le dedican Cherish/Cherish a Brittany, ya que Santana pagó para que lo hicieran. On My Way Quinn vuelve a las Cheerios, equipo donde Santana y Brittany ya eran miembros. Luego, Santana y Brittany, esperan a Quinn junto con los invitados de la boda de Rachel y Finn; Santana dice que no llegará a tiempo. Big Brother Santana y Brittany son las únicas en abrazar a Quinn después de que canta con Artie I'm Still Standing, mientras que todos se ponen felices por ella. Saturday Night Glee-ver Quinn y Brittany disfrutan la presentación de Santana, If I Can't Have You. Saturday Night Glee-ver Mientras que Brittany y Santana interpretan I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me), Brittany trata de bailar con Quinn. Después de la presentación, Brittany le dice a Quinn que en sus sueños (además de volar y respirar fuego) ella sigue bailando. En el baño de chicas, Brittany y Santana, junto con las otras chicas, notan la conexión entre Quinn y Joe. Prom-asaurus Quinn, Santana y Brittany son elegidas como nominadas para ser coronadas como rey o reina del baile (Quinn y Santana como reinas, y Brittany como rey). Después, Brittany elige a Quinn y a Santana para contar los votos de la coronación, Santana aclara que Quinn es "de las suyas" pero que no tienen confianza una a la otra, Quinn dice que serán completamente honestas. Luego, mientras que Quinn y Santana cuentan los votos, descubren que Brittany perdió para ser el rey del baile con 4 votos, y Santana aclara que no le interesa ser reina si Brittany no era rey. Quinn gana por un voto, y Santana y Quinn deciden hacer ganar a Rachel. Quinn y Santana cantan Take My Breath Away. Canciones Canciones Grupales *''Come See About Me'' (Thanksgiving) *''Toxic'' de Britney Spears. ''(100) * Problem de Ariana Grande (Homecoming) Cantan Juntas Primera Temporada *I Say a Little Prayer'' por Dionne Warwick. Cantada por Quinn con coros de Brittany y Santana (Showmance) *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' por Diana Ross and the Supremes. Cantada por Quinn con coros de Brittany, Santana y las Cheerios (Throwdown) Segunda Temporada *''Toxic'' por Britney Spears. Cantada por New Directions (Britney/Brittany) Tercera Temporada *''The Edge Of Glory por ''Lady Gaga. Cantana por The Troubletones (Nationals) Coros Juntas Primera Temporada *''Gives You Hell'' por The All-American Rejects. Cantada por Rachel. (Hell-O) Segunda Temporada *''Forget You'' por Cee-Lo Green. Cantada por Holly, Mercedes y Artie. (The Substitute) Tercera Temporada *''It's All Over'' por Dreamgirls. Cantada por el Booty Camp. (Asian F) *''America'' por West Side Story. Cantada por Santana, Tina, Puck y Rory. (Asian F) (Sólo Quinn y Brittany). Bailan Juntas Primera Temporada *''I Say a Little Prayer'' *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' *''Bust a Move'' *''Gives You Hell'' *''My Life Would Suck Without You'' *''Express Yourself'' Segunda Temporada *''Empire State of Mind'' *''Toxic'' *''Forget You'' *''California Gurls'' *''Light Up The World'' Tercera Temporada *''Run The World (Girls)'' *''We Are Young'' *''The Edge Of Glory'' Curiosidades *En el episodio Sectionals, en la canción My Life Would Suck Without You, las tres chicas bailan juntas la [[Archivo:UnholyTrinity-3.jpg|thumb|214px|Quinn, Santana y Brittany haciendo la coreografía de Say a Little Prayer en My Life Would Suck Without You en Glee Live.]]misma coreografía de Say A Little Prayer. *Quinn se hace amiga de Rachel en Hold On To Sixteen, lo cual, todas en el grupo lo son. Brittany se convierte en su amiga en I Am Unicorn mientras que Santana en Dance With Somebody. *Todas han tenido papel de antagonistas en la serie *Todas odiban a todos los miembros de New Direction pero terminaron siendo amigas de todos *Brittany es la primera persona del trío en ser amiga de Rachel. Mientras que Santana la última. *Las tres tienen distintas sexualidades, Quinn es Heterosexual, Brittany es Bisexual y Santana es Homosexual (aunque en el episodio I Do se muestra como Quinn tiene relaciones sexuales con Santana y Santana antes con chicos, ambas tienen su sexualidad definida). *Brittany es Rubia, Santana es Morena y Quinn es Castaña (En Born This Way se muestra en una foto la verdadera Quinn, en la cual no es rubia, sino castaña) *Las tres tuvieron sexo con Puck en el mismo año. *Las tres han sido parte de las Cheerios. *Todas han salido con Finn. *Todas han salido con Sam. *Al principio odiaban a Rachel, pero ahora son buenas amigas. *Quinn es cristiana, sin embargo nunca ha tenido problemas con la relación entre Santana y Brittany. *En The Purple Piano Project, son oficialmente llamadas cómo "Trinidad Impía" por Santana, cuando en realidad, ese nombre se inventó gracias a un fanfic. *Santana es la que más ha tenido solos de las tres, después Quinn, y por último Brittany. Lo mismo para los duetos. *Las tres han tenido una escena caminando por los pasillos. *Todas han salido en la portada de una revista de Cheerleading y la han puesto en su casillero. *Aunque ya no eran amigas en la segunda temporada, Brittany y Santana mostraron su cariño hacia Quinn en New York. Ahora son buenas amigas. *En el episodio Nationals se ve que antes de salir al escenario las 3 se juntan, y Santana dice: "empezamos juntas, terminamos juntas", a lo que Brittany agrega: "justo como debe ser". Aquí se demuestra que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellas, su amistad es más fuerte y siguen siendo igual de amigas. *Fueron las únicas miembros de New Directions que no se unieron al equipo de fútbol en The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. *La que más cantó en competencias de las tres fue Santana, seguida por Brittany y por último por Quinn. *Las tres han sido capitanas de las Cheerios. *Las tres fueron las estrellas de las Seccionales del 2010 ya que Quinn hizo el dueto (I've Had) The Time of my Life con Sam y Santana cantó el solo de Valerie mientras Brittany y Mike bailaban. *El orden de su primer beso con Sam es el mismo orden con el cual han salido con el pero no forzosamente al tiempo de ser pareja, primero Quinn, después Santana y por última Brittany (cuando Santana y él aún salían). *Quinn ha sido la primera en tener un dueto con Sam, después seguida de Brittany y por última Santana. *Brittany ha tenido tres duetos con Sam (Something Stupid, Celebrity Skin y More Than Words), Quinn han tenido dos duetos ((I've Had) The Time of My Life y Lucky) y Santana uno (Make No Mistake, She's Mine). *Santana tuvo relaciones sexuales con los otros dos miembros.[[Archivo:1888586_612975018770966_1294594660_n.png|thumb|400px|La "Unholy Trinity" en Showmance con su primer canción y en "Nationals" antes de graduarse.|link=]] * Las tres han tenido un solo con porristas haciendo los coros. *Las tres han irrumpido una canción por vomitar, Quinn en Don't Stop Believin' sale corriendo por su embarazo, y Santana y Brittany en Tik tok por descomposición. *Las tres se han graduado en el ultimo capítulo de una temporada Quinn y Santana en Goodbye y Brittany en All Or Nothing (Aunque se debió de haber graduado en Goodbye) *Kitty Wilde tiene caracter similar a las 3:Es una Cheerio (y fue capitana) , es la mas popular, es rubia al igual que Quinn y Brittany. Tiene ojos verdes al igual que Quinn. Es buena bailarina al igual que Brittany. Tiene la misma actitud ruda y la capacidad de insultar al igual que Santana .Molesta y se burla de una castaña miembro del club glee con excelente voz (Marley Rose) al igual que Quinn,Santana y Brittany (molestaban y se burlaban de Rachel Berry). Al principio no le gustaba el Club Glee pero al unirse le acabo gustando, es una de las animadoras de confianza de Sue Sylvester (aparte de Becky Jackson) al igual que lo fueron Quinn, Brittany y Santana. Ha salido y dormido con Noah Puckerman, fue un personaje antagonista. Es un miembro de Glee que se unió aún siendo porrista. * En todas las temporadas siempre se las a visto con uniforme de porristas * A pesar de que Brittany y Santana sean las mejores bailarinas del club, solo Quinn puede armar una coreografia sobre la marcha * Son las únicas chicas de New Directions que se sabe que han tenido sexo con otra chica Imágenes y Gif 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px Videos left|350px right|350px left|350px Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Quinn Categoría:Relaciones de Santana Categoría:Relaciones de Brittany Galerìa Uhtdi.gif|Quinn, Santana y Brittany promocionando la 2da temporada. Quinn, Santana y Brittany en Forget You.jpg Quinn-Brittany-and-Santana-glee-22365152-500-300.png Quinn-brittany-santana-season1.jpg -This-is-the-only-that-we-have-to-feel-good-about-ourselves-glee-22365200-500-550.gif Tumblr l0iff6k0zs1qahnzeo1 500.jpg 20110207-glee0211b2.jpg 750563894_1040525.gif 755298034_855775.gif Cheerios.jpg Glee1.png Glee-Hello-5-550x380.jpg glee-stilts-madonna-cheerios-320.jpg l2se6q-b78642785z_120100521132353000gabof6du_1.jpg Quinn,_Kurt_and_Santana.jpg Quinn,_Santana_y_Brittany_en_Forget_You.jpg Quinn_santana_brittany_CALIFORNIA!.jpg tumblr_m9lbuaxnqF1qb3puzo1_500.jpg 2_unholytrinity.jpg 9fabrittana.gif 63903_529850533760563_1953528762_n.jpg 2014-01-03 23.47.11.jpg Unholy Trinity Toxic.jpg TUT 100(3).PNG TUT 100.PNG TUT 100(2).PNG 11102039 817038885041725 8160368684025404480 n.jpg|Starting together, ending together Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Quinn Categoría:Relaciones de Santana Categoría:Relaciones de Brittany